Ahsoka Has a Crappy Day
by RickySpanishhh
Summary: Ahsoka deals with math class being a pain in the neck.


Sighing and folding herself neatly into the chair, Ahsoka tucks her satchel by her feet before activating the holonet terminal. Just another boring day in academy classes. She used to have… well, not fun, per se, but she used to semi-enjoy the course work. Now Ahsoka itches to get back out on the field with her masters.

Or, you know, at least be stuffing her face with Pizza Hutt, guzzling a Mug root beer, and then eating Master Obi-Wan's brownies for dessert in the middle of the night. She'd never known what the good life would be like. Now she knows, and it's when she's with her masters. Playing hologames with Skyguy and practicing her lightsaber forms, having tea with Master Obi-Wan along with watching her masters spar each other, then settling down at the end of the day to watch Star Trek reruns.

So sitting in classes nowadays is the most boring thing she could think of besides watching a ship rust. Ahsoka rests her chin in her hand as her agemates chatter quietly around her, rolling her eyes a little upon remembering how immature they could be. Sure, Jedi children are more mature than regular children—by miles, Ahsoka thinks with a shudder—but Ahsoka is ahead of their level because of the war. As a consequence, her agemates are incredibly dull. She shakes her head a little at the reminder of trying to keep up with them just a year ago, what with the silly bandz and music stars and hologames. Jus'tin Bi-ber is a complete tool, the newest hologame consoles and games are boring, and though she'd never admit it, silly bandz are kriffing awesome. Ahsoka keeps her collection hidden in a box under her bed. So long as she keeps her room clean, there's no chance of Master Obi-Wan finding it during what he calls "The Great Cleaning Conquest", which is just a random day of the week to get them all to clean the apartment, which just ends with Skyguy once again trying to hump Master Obi-Wan despite their exhaustion.

Ahsoka mumbles something about Skyguy needing professional help as the Master calls for silence. The students are instructed to log in and begin a mathematical assessment to test their knowledge before the year's course starts. Ahsoka almost groans aloud, yet manages to stop herself from doing so—along with bashing her head into the terminal's small desk space. Math is the very bane of her existence. Screw Grievous and the entire clanker army. Screw Sith lords and obnoxious generals with obvious names. Math is the one thing in this universe Ahsoka Tano will never understand fully and will always despise.

_There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity,_ Ahsoka reminds herself calmly, attempting to bring balance to her mind.

_Oh, vape it. Math sucks gundark balls._

Rallying herself to do her best, promising a nice reward of new silly bandz, a pizza, and a root beer later if she does well, Ahsoka takes a deep breath before logging in.

How bad can it be?

* * *

Ahsoka drops her stylus—and her lower jaw—in shock upon seeing the total. Ten percent out of 100. She answered a single question correctly. She stares, dumbfounded, and blinks a couple times to make sure she's seeing the score correctly.

Yep. 10/100.

She wants to punch herself in the face. Or rip the screen out of the terminal desk. Snap her stylus in half. Pound her fist on the keys until the whole setup falls to pieces. Smash her chair over someone's head. Anything except see that miserable failure of a grade. It's not fair. It's not fair. How is this fair? Did she murder someone in a past life and now the Force is punishing her?

Okay, great, so now she's trying not to cry. Fantastic. Ahsoka swallows the lump in her throat and breezes out of the classroom the moment the digits on the clock change for the small buzzer to go off, signaling the end of class.

* * *

She stands in the shower and sobs miserably, because Anakin and Obi-Wan aren't around to hear her, and Ahsoka can already tell this crying jag is a long time coming. She knows, as the war drags on, even her masters aren't doing so well on the "meditating to release your emotions" thing. So they express their emotions as normal beings do, while still exercising Jedi restraint, and then they move on with their lives.

But somehow this is different. Because she feels like a failure. Ahsoka hasn't felt this terrible since Master Obi-Wan faked his death, and she felt as though she'd committed the most heinous crime in the world by not keeping him safe. This isn't coming close, but still, it's making her feel like a pile of bantha waste.

She's never been good at math. Yet, for one moment, Ahsoka fooled herself into thinking she could do it and she could at least get a halfway decent score. Pfft. She should know better by now than to get her hopes up like that. When it comes to math, all her dreams are shattered into thousands of tiny pieces with no hope of picking them up again.

The hot steam fogs up the refresher as Ahsoka lets out her cries, wishing she weren't so stupid and destined for failure. Why Master Obi-Wan ever chose her to be Anakin Skywalker's apprentice, she'll never know.

* * *

In the end, she stops crying. Ahsoka makes an effort to cheer herself up by laughing at the stupid love note poems her master has left for Master Obi-Wan on small sheets of waterproof flimsi. He stuck them to the walls of the shower, and they're everywhere and absolutely awful.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Wait… purple_

_Violets are purple_

_Anyway_

_Your beard is awesome_

_Please suck me off _

Honestly, she can't decide whether to laugh until she pisses or be really grossed out because Anakin is the most crass person in existence, he's already betrothed to Senator I Live in the Penthouse of 500 Republica So There, and oh Force that's Master Obi-Wan you just don't say things like that to him. Master Obi-Wan is a nice guy why would you say things like that to him that's so mean Skyguy what is wrong with you.

So she dries herself off, pulls on boxers and a t-shirt, and roots around in the fridge until she finds the Pillsbury holiday sugar cookie dough. Settling on the couch, Ahsoka turns the channel to Seinfeld, munches on the little circles of dough, and tries to forget the afternoon in math class.

* * *

The masters come back to the apartment later that evening, Anakin grabbing a Canada Dry from the fridge while Obi-Wan beelines for his teakettle. "Heya, Snips," Anakin greets jovially, taking a long drink from the soda can and promptly spluttering from the effects of carbonation on his nose and throat. "Kriff, that hurt," he spits out, flopping onto the couch.

When he gets no response, Anakin turns to look at his padawan. "Snipssss. Hello-o. Anyone home?"

Ahsoka glares and shushes him, turning back to view the screen where Spongebob and Patrick are currently blowing bubbles of circus animals and the like. Anakin laughs aloud, having loved the cartoon since it was invented, and sits in rapt attention until the episode ends.

"How was your day, young one?" Obi-Wan asks politely, settling neatly into a chair with a tea mug between his hands.

"Apparently I'm a kriffing idiot," Ahsoka replies breezily, trying to make it seem as though she could care less. Of course, she does care and she's still licking her wounds over it, but she has appearances to keep up.

"How come? Did you mess up one of your moves during sparring?" Anakin inquires, taking another long drink from the Canada Dry can because he's a slow learner and doesn't recognize he shouldn't do that until he does it a fourth or fifth time. Amid his spluttering and coughing, Ahsoka shrugs and explains in general terms her math exam earlier that day.

"Ah," Obi-Wan responds quietly, taking a sip of his tea. "Let me ask you something, Padawan. I'd like you to answer honestly." Upon seeing her wary nod of agreement, he continues. "In the grand scheme of things, does this exam matter? Does this exam in any way reflect your true intelligence?"

Ahsoka looks at her lap, mulling it over in her head. Master Obi-Wan is clearly implying the exam can basically kiss his Jedi Master ass for all he cares, and that she shouldn't be caring so much either. "Well… not really."

"He's right, Ahsoka. I remember taking those asinine tests. Made me feel like an idiot until Obi-Wan told me he failed some of those too and, well," Anakin gestures to the older man, "He's a Council member and a High General. I don't think knowing a few stupid things is really going to matter. I mean, I failed all of mine and look where I am now!"

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka share a glance, but don't say anything about how Anakin isn't at all a good example for the lesson here. "Yes, well, Anakin is correct. Knowledge is good and Jedi should always seek it. But if a random concept for solving mathematical equations unused by normal beings is giving you a headache, then it likely isn't worth you putting energy into it." He rises and pats her shoulder as he passes on his way to rinse out his mug. "In any case, I hope you saved some of that cookie dough so I can actually make the cookies. You likely won't contract salmonella, but I'd still rather you not consume large amounts of raw cookie dough because I won't take care of you in your later nauseated state."

Anakin nudges the Togruta, holding out a hand for the cookie dough, and grinning at her. "Do Togrutas even puke? Because even when you got that concussion, I never once saw you puke. And I was with you the whole time too."

"Gee, I don't know. Why don't I go jam my finger down my throat to find out?" Ahsoka asks dryly, rolling her eyes and turning back to the holoscreen.

"Wait, are you serious? You don't have to do that. We could probably Google it or something."

Obi-Wan pats Anakin's head lightly, in the fashion of a parent patting a child's head when the child has done something incredibly stupid. "Dear Anakin, don't strain yourself trying to think through Ahsoka's sarcasm."

Anakin peers at Obi-Wan for a long moment, then his eyes widen and he lets out a disgruntled "hey" at the realization he's being mocked. Ahsoka internally cackles. Oh, yes, this definitely makes up for her crappy day.


End file.
